Comet DOOM
by starpowerness
Summary: Sonny is having a normal day at the so random set when some comes up on the news! Will the cast live to see another day and will Sonny and Chad reveal there true feelings for eachother! And who is this Wingman person? - Discontinued for now
1. Prologue

Authors' Note: Welcome to the rewritten version of my first story, '_Comet Doom'. _After reading over all of my old stories and also having a major case of writers block (therefore, not being able to think of what to write next for my Bakugan/Digimon story). I have decided to start re-writing this story :D * Party * So, for all those that actually read this story to begin with, here is the re-written version of the first chapter and for those who are reading this story for the first time, WELCOME! On with the story.

Re-write: 25th August 2011

_Prologue_

_* You know how every story starts, it was an ordinary day in the place where we are at and blah blah blah. Well, this one starts exactly the same as that. Now, before you go back and pick another story to read I have to say that this one DEFINATLY won't be one of those fairy tales where the hero saves the damsel in distress, kills the bad guy and then gains internal glory or something like that. Or maybe I am just thinking of Harry Potter or something. I am your narrator, KayD and I am from the future.. or something like that. Furthermore, I will be telling you as much a I know during little parts of this tale. So, without further ado, I give you this story of journey and discovery and what your average band of teenagers find while they are in the highest peek of hormones.. winky face. *_

I was just an ordinary day at Condor Studies where we find our young comedians and actors interacting in the normal way they do.

"Ok, I could had sworn that I just heard a voice," Zora yelled toward the rest of the cast of 'That's so Random', "I couldn't have just been me. Did you guys hear anything?"

"WE DID!" The rest of the cast yelled toward the small child. They were, during the next few minutes, just keeping there eyes up and looking around the whole room to see if anything was hiding and talking through a mega-phone or something. After a while they all just gave up and decided to just sit and watch some T.V. Just as they where about turn it on Chad came running into the room.

"SONNY!," he yelled as he bursted into the room and quickly ran over to where Sonny was sitting and continued, "TURN THE T.V ONTO CHANNEL 10! QUICKLY!" Sonny looked at her rival and wondering he was even doing here and why he was yelling at her and not everyone else. She looked in his direction and saw the look on his face and decided that it may be a good idea to do what he said. She reached for the remote, turned the T.V on and changed the channel from ONE HD to CHANNEL 10 to see that there was a something on look just a little worrying.

"Hello and welcome to this urgent breaking news report. My name is Judie and I will be reporting on the shocking story that has just been given to the newsroom. We just received an urgent and rather alarming report from the local space station and here we have DR. Jim Dandy from NASA to give us the latest on the shocking discovery. To you DR. Jim…" The news reporter stated looking directly toward the camera and you could tell that she worried as hell about the issue that she defiantly failed to tell the viewers that were watching in there homes or at work or wherever they were watching this report. As soon as she finished talking they screen changed to a elderly male that looked just as scared as they reporter from before.

"Yes, thank you for that Judie," DR. Jim said as he looking like he was about to run away scared, " It is true. A comet is on it was and it is around 69 kms wide, which makes it larger than the one that hit around 65 years ago that whipped out the old country of Australia. This comet, nicknamed 'Henry', is heading straight for the US of A! I will bring more information as soon as I find out more. DR. Jim out…" As the transmission ended and the normal programming of, Home and Away, returned Sonny grabbed the remote that she had just dropped, turned the T.V off and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. After a couple of seconds of terrifying silence it was Grady that ended it, in true Grady fashion.

"AHH," he yelled as he stood up and began to wave his arms above his head, "THE ALIENS ARE AFTER ME! MY DREAM COMING TRUE! I AM SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!" As he continued to yell the same thing over and over again he began to run around Condor Studios and scare everyone around him.

"I'll go and get him.." a tried Nico said as he stood up and began to run after Grady.

"What are we going to do!," I very scared Tawni began to stand up and pace around the room, "What happens if the heat from the comet messes up my make-up! OMG! It really is the end of the world..!" She than began to mumble to herself while continuing to pace. It was at this point that the T.V randomly turned itself back on when another urgent report came on.

"News just in," the familiar face of Judie came onto the screen with the same look on her face that she had had just a few minutes earlier, "DR. Jim and his team of scientists at NASA have discovered the time it will take for 'Henry' to reach America. Once again here is BR. Jim to give us the time." Just like it had before, the T.V suddenly changed to the old man, DR. Jim, though this time there where many men running around behind him, looking like the were chickens with their heads cut off.

"Thank you once again. Us here at NASA have determined that we, the United States of America, have around 30 days until 'Henry' touches down. Once again, we will update you all as soon as we know anything." Sonny then grabbed the remote once more, turned the T.V off and threw the remote onto the lounge chair that she once had sat on. Walking out of the prop house she was then stopped by a hand grabbing hold of her wrist. Turning around she found out that it was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper!

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny stated in a frustrated tone. Chad was without a doubt the last person that she wanted to see at this point.

"I just wanted to make sure that you where ok," Chad explained to a very angry looking Sonny, "After seeing that on the T.V I kinda guessed that you might be sad or scared. Are you alright?" Chad finished in a kind and loving tone. Something that Sonny was defiantly not used to, for sure.

'_Why is he being nice,' _Sonny was thinking to herself, _'I have no admit that he looks pretty hot though.. STOP THAT! There is no way that I would think that about Chad! It's not like I have feelings for him or anything. Right?'_ The earth beginning to shake interrupted Sonny's thoughts and it was soon obvious that it was the startings of an earthquake. Furthermore, it was soon obvious that it was going to be a big one considering that Sonny now lost her footing and began to very fast descent toward the ground. The last thing she remembered was Chad trying to keep her from hitting the ground, though it was to late, and by the time he had tried to do this her head had hit the floor and was now unconscious.


	2. Waking and Wingman?

**_Heya Peoplez.... _**

**_Here is Chapter 2, I took me a while to load this because this is the first time that I have uploaded a new chapter and I took a while to figure it out. _**

**_That and I had a bit of writers block, had to ahve a few friend help! Thax _**

**_Thanx also to Sonny Days for review my first chapter!_**

**_So here is Chapter 2... (Disclamer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance but I do own the plot of Comet DOOM)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chad's POV_**

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe that I couldn't get to Sonny in time'.....

It had been 10 days since that day of the Earthquake and Sonny was in a type of Coma, you could tell that Chad wasn't taking it well.

'It could have done so much more to help her, how could I have been so stupid.'

At that point in time Chad hadn't left Sonny's side in the hospital room and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave either.

'Man she looks so cute when she is sleeping, wait what am I talking about, She's a random, Chad Dylan Copper does think randoms are cute, he thinks they are.... are.. not real actor, yea thats right....' "NOT REAL ACTORS!" I accidentally yelled out, you could see that I was a little embarrassed because you could see a little tinge of red creep to his cheeks.

"Ummm, is that you Chad??" A tiny, little angel like voice said, he looked around to see Sonny beginning to wake from her never-ending slumber.

"Sonny... You're awake. I have to tell the others..." I began to say until a Sonny's voice stopped him by saying.

"Chad, please why do you look so tried??"

"I don't know Sonny. Do I really look tried??" I replied with a sketchy look on his face

"Yes, yes you do Chad... Have you been sitting next to my bed the entire time?" Sonny enforced what she though and knew was true, she could tell because you could see that he had been sitting in the bed next to her and mainly because she knew that he would feel guilty for letting her fall even though it was her fault.

"Well maybe I was, why do you care.." I began when the TV started up and said..

"Hello and this Is Charlotte Carter with the breaking news report. It's the countdown to the end of the earth and if we have a look over here we can see that the Earth has 20 days and counting to go... And in other news the towns local superhero, Tekaju, has gone missing, living, Wingnut, to try and fight Hollywoods crime on his own. Tekaju, if you are there are you are watching this, all Hollywood is cry... Please come back to us!!"

"Oh my god, how long was I out.. Chad how long was I out!!!" Sonny demanded to know with an angry look on her face.

'Man I have never seen Sonny this angry before, I wonder why she is so mad and cranky all of a sudden' I began to think before i could hear something moving, It was Sonny trying (and failing) to get out of her hospital bed.

"Sonny, stop trying to get out of your hospital bed. You were out for 10 days and the doctors thought that you weren't going to make it" I said while she calmed down and then began to realise what I had said. I thought she would have just gone back on her bed but she sat back on her bed and moaned...

"Man, Wingman in going to kill me!!"

"Sonny who is Wingman??" I asked with a questioning tone.

* * *

**_Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. I will have to leave it there for now..._**

**_I am in need of 2 OC's if anyone is interested they will be playing Chad's brother and Sonny's sister (Or really the first two to send me a message to be honest, and please select a perference)_**

**_All I will need for that is the Name, Age and Apperence aka clothers hair colour and length ect._**

**_Hope you enjoyed they chapter... R&R_**


	3. Brothers

**_Heya people of Earth._**

**_I want to say thanx to obsessedwithbooks, EllietheDisneyFreak, UnmistakablyAlice, cheerleader19500, BehindTheRedCurtain and SonnyDays for reviewing the last c_****_hapter._**

**_ANd that I have choosed Sonny's sister, I used UnmistakablyAlice's idea, but I want to say that I will most probly use all the others somewere else in the story._**

**_I also used one of my friends ideas for Chad's Brother, you will hear about him in this chapter..._**

**_So with out further adu, I give you Chapter 3_**

**_*Imaginary Crowd In My Head Is Sreaming and Claping*_**

* * *

Where we left off:

"Man, Wingman in going to kill me!!"

"Sonny who is Wingman??" I asked with a questioning tone.

……

_**Chad's POV**_

"What I didn't say wingman I said…. Hot wings, yea I am hungry can you get me some hot wings, Chad??" Sonny said while she couldn't keep her eye in me.

'_I can see that she is lying, I know who he is…. Wingman, My twin brother, how could I not forget him! The way that mum always use to pick him over me. Even dad use to forget me when he was around.' _I began to think when Wingman himself walked through the door.

"Speck of the Devil!" I began to say when Wingman interrupted me.

"OMG, Sonny are you alright?" Wingman said in a worried tone.

"Yea, I am alright, thanks to Chad that is." Sonny said while pointing to me.

"Hey little bro, how have you been? It's been a while hasn't." Wingman said while removing his mask making sure that no one was watching.

"Yea it has hasn't it 'Ayden'. You know that mum and dad are worried sick about you. You should come over every once in a while." I said while giving my brother a long awaited hug.

"HOLD THE PHONE, YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS!!!" Sonny Shouted

_**Sonny POV**_

"HOLD THE PHONE, YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS!!!" I shouted so loud that I think the people on the other side of the hospital could hear me.

"Twins, actually." Chad said in a claming tone. I could swear that, that tone could calm down anyone.

"AND WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!!!" I yelled in a voice, only a fraction quieter than last time.

"Because you never asked. It's not every day that you friend is the twin brother of the person that you hate the most." Ayden said also in a calming tone. You could tell that they were brothers. I could tell that Chad was hurt by this comment.

"Wait, I never said that I hated Chad. We just ague a lot because we are on completely different show, that just happen to be fighting each other, doesn't mean that I hate Chad!" I said in an aggravated tone, at least it wasn't as loud as before or my voice would have bit the dust.

"You mean it??" Chad looked at me with pleading eyes when he said this.

'Man, how can I resist Chards eyes. They are they most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.' I was thinking until a wave of pain came over me, I screamed my lungs out until my vision went blurry.

"Oh my god, Sonny are you alright?" An angel like voice asked me in a worried tone. I guessed that it was Ayden.

"I can't feel my legs; wait there goes my arms as well…" I said the best that I could, but I think that they heard me alright. I didn't realize that Ayden had left the room until my vision came back for like, 5 seconds and I saw that it wasn't Ayden that had caught me, it was Chad.

'Oh my god, Chad is so strong; I can't believe that he caught me. More than that, he saved my life twice now. Man, I am going to make this up to him when I wake up again.' I began to think when a voice reached my limp body. It was like it was calling to me.

"Come on Sonny, wake up. I can't lose you like this..." The voice said and repeated over and over again. My eyes were so heavy, I waited to get one last look before they closed for who knows how long. That's when I saw what I had been looking for, someone to live the rest of my life with. But there was one problem; I had not 1 but 2 secrets that could crush my chances with this boy... Or should I say Man, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad, I'll see you later, ok? Please don't leave me!" I said as my last breath came out of lips.

"Sonny please don't leave me, I need you." Chad said when I felt what I thought was my last breath leaving my mouth.

_**Chad's POV**_

"NOO, Sonny! Come back to me, I need you to much for you to leave..." I said until I realized that she wasn't breathing so I ran to the nearest doctor and told him what happened, Just before I had finished the doctor had already ran to the room which Sonny was in.

They asked me not to come and to tell Sonny's Mother what had happened because just before all that had just happened her mother walked into the hospital. When I told her she dropped to the floor and she knees hitting the floor mad the loudest bag on the marble floor. I helped her up and all she did was hug me and whisper in my ear..

"Thank you Chad, thank you for helping my little angel. I can tell that you like her. I can see it in your eyes you know, don't worry I have known for a while know. And I also think that..." She was going to finish when the doctor that I had found came up to me and said.

"Chad my boy, it is because of you that this young lady is still alive. She only had a major wave of pain through her body and she couldn't take it, you can go in and see her now" The doctor said in a professional tone.

"Thank you so much doctor, Is she in the same room as before?" I asked the doctor just before he turned around to begin were he left of before I had found him.

"No, she has been moved to room 3B, in the east wing. Hope you have a nice day" The doctor said answered as he was taken away by some nurses.

* * *

**_Soo, there you have chapter 3!_**

**_I hope you guys liked it.. If you have any questions or comment all you have to do is...._**

**_R&R!!!!_**

**_Yourz truely,_**


	4. Upcoming Death and Lola

_**Heya, how hav you gus been!!**_

**_Sorry it has taking me so long to update! I hav had many many days infront of my computer with writers block!_**

**_I hav added a new person into this chapter!_**

**_Hope you guys like it!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Where we left off:

"Chad my boy, it is because of you that this young lady is still alive. She only had a major wave of pain through her body and she couldn't take it, you can go in and see her now" The doctor said in a professional tone.

"Thank you so much doctor, Is she in the same room as before?" I asked the doctor just before he turned around to begin were he left of before I had found him.

"No, she has been moved to room 3B, in the east wing. Hope you have a nice day" The doctor said answered as he was taken away by some nurses.

…_**..**_

_**Chad's POV**_

'_I can't believe that Sonny really likes me, because we are on different shows and the shows fight a lot, I would have thought that the 'Randoms' would have convinced her that Mack Falls is really bad. But she likes me, I can't believe it!!!'_ I was thinking while I sat as Sonny's bedside in the hospital. It had been around about 4 hours since she had fainted from the pain, even though it seemed like it was more than that, the doctor said it was only a fainting spell so, yea.

"Uhh, my head is killing me. Where am I??" I suddenly heard Sonny say while she was trying to get up from the hospital bed. You could tell that she was in massive pain. That and that she hadn't had much sleep. "Chad, is that you? Where is Ayden?" she started to ask me twenty questions so I just had to stop her.

"Don't worry Sonny; it's me Chad and Ayden left just after you fainted. He said that it was argent." I said even I knew that I was lying; I couldn't tell Sonny that he had fled from the scene. "The doctors said that all you need to get some more sleep. And I think that were right, you look like you haven't slept in days!"

"What is it my hair or something… wait, what happened to me today? I feel like I was hit in the head with a ton on bricks!" Sonny began to freak out so I stopped her by saying something that I regretted later in.

"Sonny, do you really like me?" I asked her while at the same time my eyes never left her heart monitor.

"What, why do you ask that Chad? Of course I like you, just don't tell my cast, they would kill me. Do you like me?" Sonny said while looking at my head and when I turned to look t her all I saw was a little white light around her. I realized that her eyes were the most beautiful that I have ever seen. "So, do you, Chad. Do you?"

I was speechless; I didn't think that she would reflect my own question back at me.

"Well, I think that I do. I'm not really sure, but am really happy that you like me... I hope that we can be better friends, later on." I said hoping that, that would be alright with her and I could tell that it was once I saw her face. She had the prettiest smile I have ever seen.

We began to look deeply into each other's eyes when the TV turned itself on and said…

"Hello, this is Charlotte Carter with the newest news on the comet that is heading towards earth…" She said in an official tone, '_Man her voice is so weird, I hope she doesn't really talk like that...._' my thoughts were stopped when the Charlotte suddenly said this.

"The superhero, Wingman is here to give us some details that he has found, Wingman if you please." Charlotte finished when Wingman/Ayden started.

"It has come to my attention that the earth is really worried about this unnatural or should I say natural phenomenon that is striking the earth at this time. The nerds of the world have told me that my powers could be the things that save us all, you see one of my many hidden powers is that that I can instantly make myself intangible so if a gather enough energy I could make the comet intangible but there is a cost. If I try this I will have to pay with my life. I have met with the leaders of each and every nation and we had decided that I will be going along with this plan…" Wingman was saying, you could see the tears forming in Sonny's eyes when he said this. Even I thought that I was going to cry. I wasn't until a girl ran into Sonny's hospital room.

…..

_**Sonny's POV**_

I was listening to the news report when my little sister, Lola ran into the room. Last month it was her birthday, as you could tell she was kinda mad about me missing it! She turned thirteen years old; she has white blonde hair in layered ringlets, big green eyes, fairly tall, slim and wears a denim mini skirt, royal blue spaghetti strap top and a pair of matching converse.

"SONNY!" She yelled as she stormed into my room, "How could you miss my birthday. And you didn't even send me a gift. Why, Sonny, why?" She had those puppy dog eyes that I could never resist. But suddenly she looked to her left and look and Chad. "Hey, Sonny, Is this your new boyfriend?"

"No, we are not going out..." while I was saying that all I could think was, _'Well, not yet at least'._

__

* * *

**Well, thats this chapter.**

**I want to tell you that it will be at least I week until I undate again. I am oin on a camping trip to the Flinders Rangers!! I can;t wait...**

**I get back this time next week to, yea.**

**Soooo..... Don't forget to read and review!!**


	5. Meeting

_**...... I am so, so, so, for not posting a new chapter in a while. You see my teacher had my USB so that she could look at my assignments and she lost it.... and what also sucks is that I had like 4 new chapters on there... and known me I forgot what I wrote. That had having writers block sucks. I also want to say that I am using one of the characters ideas that obsessedwithbooks gave me, thou I don't think I will use him as Chad's Brother. This is a short chapter so bare with me.**_

_**Also I am thinking of starting a new story. You see I go to a tutor once every week and I wrote stories with the words she gives me. She likes them so I may start posting them as short stories, they will be mainly Takari (Digimon) but I may but a few others up there. I really want to know what you guys think of me doing something like that.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!**_

_**Last time**_

"SONNY!" She yelled as she stormed into my room, "How could you miss my birthday. And you didn't even send me a gift. Why, Sonny, why?" She had those puppy dog eyes that I could never resist. But suddenly she looked to her left and look and Chad. "Hey, Sonny, Is this your new boyfriend?"

"No, we are not going out..." while I was saying that all I could think was, _'Well, not yet at least'._

-.- -.- -.-

_**Lola's POV**_

"Well, awkward..... SO I guess I will talk to you later than.... bye" I said while stepping backward because it looked like I wasn't wanted in the room.

"Well, see you later than" Sonny started and Chad finished by saying, "Yea, hope to see you again..." Man, she really wanted me gone. '_Those two so have it...' _I was interrupted by... accidentally.... bumping into someone.

"Ahhhh...." I screamed as I well to the floor but though I was waiting for the impact it never came... all I felt was a couple of strong arms around my waist. Looking up I saw and boy around my age, he had blond hair (like Chad's) with the prettiest lime green eyes I have ever seen and his voice was OMG.....

My deep and loll thoughts were interrupted by a voice... "Hey, are you ok?" he voice said and began to repeat. I looked up to see that the voice can from the boy I couldn't stop thinking abut..._'Ok Lola, keep it cool.'_

"Yea, I am o-ok... Thanks for... Well... you know... stopping me from falling. By the way my name is Lola." I said and waited for his reply but it wasn't going to come anytime soon. She couldn't stop staring at me. "Hellloooo.... is anybody in there???" I said while waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry for spacing out on you there, Lolo. My name is Jared. It is really nice to meet you..." Jared said... _'Jared that is a really nice name. I will never forget!!'_

We talked and talked until a nurse told me that my sister wanted to see me. We said our goodbyes and then he was gone. I really hope that I will get to meet him again.

-.- -.- -.-

_**Sonny's POV (At the same time as Lola's POV)**_

"Well, awkward..... SO I guess I will talk to you later than.... bye" Lola said while stepping backward because it looked like I wasn't wanted in the room.

"Well, see you later than" I started and Chad finished by saying, "Yea, hope to see you again..." After she left I look at him, man he looked good. I can't believe that he had stayed with me the whole time. I can't lie to him anymore. It is getting harder and harder. I wonder if he even likes me, wait I mean Tekaju, I mean me... May what do I mean... I may as well ask him.

"Hey Chad, I was wondering if you liked superheros???" I asked in a quiet voice and his response was kinda shocking..

"Well, I guess that I do. I really love, Tekaju. Man for a woman she can really fight. I would love to meet her one day." He said and while he was saying that all that I _could think was. _'Trust me you already have...'

"Cool, she is really awesome if you ask me..." was the only way that I could reply. It was a few minutes until Chad talked again.

"Sonny, you look really tried. I am just going to go. I will se you at work when you get batter, ok??"

"Yea, ok . See you then." I replied. The last think I saw was Chad walking out of my hospital room and I started to drift to sleep when a nurse came into the room and I asked her to go and get my sister. Then suddenly all I can feel is a pair of lips on my forehead. Even though I have no idea whose lips they were, they were so warm. I just wanted them on mine. Well, I guess that I can dream can't I!!!

_**Hope you guys liked it. I will be putting the next chapter up in the next few days. After that I am at City School so it may be a while cause you get a lot of work... Yea MOODLE!!**_

_**Read & Review...**_


	6. Waking up and Texts

**_Heya Peps... Hows it goin??? It's so fuckin hot at the moment... It was like 43 today. All the more better to write my next chapter in. This one I was to dedicate to my friends cat how was put down last night!! My Frank R.I.P! _**

**_So on with Chapter 6... Waking up and Texts._**

* * *

Sonny's POV……

I took awhile but I started to drift to sleep, even though my dreams weren't that pleasant I still liked them. I dreamt of Chad… and Ayden. Who would have thought that they were brothers. Why didn't I think of that before. There are the spitting image of each other. They both have the softest blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes and what am I saying. I hate Chad Dylan Copper…. Don't I. he was nice enough to stay in the hospital with me. And I didn't even have to ask him. He is so nice and…

"Sonny, are you alright?" I heard a feint voice say, twas so silent that I couldn't make out who it was. I must have been asleep longer than I thought.

"Sonny, please wake up?" The voice started to sound scared maybe I should wake up before the voice starts to yell. I started to open my eyes to see Lola looking down at me.

"OMG Sonny, you were tossing and turning in your sleep. The nurse said that you were awake before I came in, you mast have gone to sleep before I came in." Lola said in a worried voice, I replied my saying,

"Lola, it is great to see you. Sorry, They have been giving me a few tests so I am getting really tried."

"Oh, the doctor came in a few minutes ago and told me to tell you that you are a loud to go home tomorrow. Doesn't that sound great. You can finally get me my birthday present!!" Lola said with a grin on her face.

"Sonny, are you alright? Don't blank out on me!!!" She said, I was thinking about Chad. What is going to happen to our newfound friendship? I am a 'Random' after all. Chad Dylan Copper can't be seen with a 'Random'. What am I going to do?? I have already put him in enough danger as it is, if any of the super villains of Hollywood ever found out that I liked Chad than he would…. I don't even want to think about it. "Sorry, Lola. I just have a lot on my mind. So why do you look so happy?" I said looking into her worried eyes.

Lola's POV……

She looked at me with tried eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. "I bumped into this boy on the way here. He looks like Chad but he had the prettiest lime green eyes I have ever seen. He even gave me his number, and I gave him mine. I think he likes me…" I said and while I said it Sonny's tried face turned into a childish grin, Soon all you could hear her say was

"Ohhh, Lola's got a boyfriend. SO what is he like? Is he nice? When am I going to meet him?....." her questions kept on coming until she was so out of breath that she plopped back down on her bed. I can wait until she is able to get out of the hospital tomorrow; we have so much catching up to do.

During me not listening to Sonny's questions, I saw a shadow in the door way and I heard a voice telling me to come. I mouthed "no" to the shadow and it went away. Soon after my phone when of and Jared texting me. All I heard was "Ohhh, Lola's got a boy friend; Lola's got a boy friend!!" Sonny said with a laugh. I looked at the text it said…_'_

_Heya Lola. It's me Jared; I hope you didn't forget me. I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee on Friday? ^_^ Jared' _

While reading it all I could do was smile…. I really did like him and it seemed like he really liked me. All I could reply was…_ '_

_Heya Jared. Of corse I didn't forget you. I would love to get come coffee with you, say 11 at Gloria Jean's? Lola'. _

"So, what does it say?" Sonny said, all I could do was laugh. She had the most childish face on, all she could say was

"Ok Lola you win. You can tell me tomorrow, I am going back to sleep. All these tests are tiring my out" while letting out a massive yawn.

"Ok, I have to go home anyways; Mum is going to have a fit. Night Sonny, next time you see me I will be getting you out of this hospital" I said while I was walking to the door, I turned around to see Sonny already asleep on the bed. I hope she gets better soon; she is going to need her strength.

* * *

**_Sorry for it being so short, but I hope you liked it. The next chapter I will be consintrating (I think that is how you spell it) on Lola and Jared. But as soon as I have done wiotht hat than I will get back to Chaddy!!!_**

_**Please R**ead **A**nd **R**eview!!!_


	7. A Date To Remember

**_Hello readers, here is the new chapter. This is my longest chapter so far and I hope to keep them about this length from now on. _**

**_I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my chapters and faved my story, you guys keep me going._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the tv show sonny with a chance or any of the songs in this chapter_**

**_Claimer: I do own Lola and Jared thou._**

* * *

Lola's POV

It was around 7 o'clock and I was walking home from the hospital were Sonny was staying. She was coming out soon and I had to tell mum, she is going to be so happy... I looked at my phone cherry red hip top phone for the time when it suddenly started to play ring tone, I'll make a man out of you from the movie Mulan. I started to sing along with the tone........

Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your centre  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

It wasn't until this moment in time that I realised who the text was from. I looked at my phone to see that Jared had texted me back, _'_

_Yea, offcourse. Meet you there then. Can't wait to see you... Jared ;]' _

While reading I was jumping up and down. I had finally get see him again.

'Oh my god, I don't have anything to wear' was I could think. I ran home and went into my wardrobe and picked out a black top that was way to big with a light pink tight under top and a aqua pair of pair skinny jeans. To top it off a added some white slip on shoes and a pink and brown scarf. Friday was going to be a great day.

_**The next day....**_

I was woken up by a beeping noise that after a minute I realised was my alarm clock. I must have been up l that I thought. I looked over at my phone to see that it was around 9 o'clock. I quickly got pressed and headed over to the hospital,

'Sonny is getting out today... WOOO!! I can't wait for her to get out of there' was all I could think... I was about 50 meters from the hospital when I bumped into a pole and fell to the ground, 'Maybe I should slow down a bit more'.

From then on I walked and when I got there I saw the doctor waiting for me, I walked up to him and said,

"Hello, I am Lola Monure. I am here to pick my sister, Sonny" and he replied by saying,

"Yes hello Miss. Lola, I am . Yes you may we just need to take one more blood sample and she is free to go. If you just come into my office and sign some papers. Please Excuse my son, he is on school holidays and he wanted to come to work with me today." I followed into his office only to see...

"Jared!" I halfly screamed, and I got a glare from the doctor.

"Lola, I need to step out for a minute to get the paper work. Jared could you please look after her?" he ask, "Yea, I can do that dad." Jared said.

"Heya Jared, how are you?" was the thing that came into my mind, and he replied my saying,

"Hi Lola. Wasn't expecting for you to be here today, I am alright but hospitals really smell.... What about you?" It was at this point that I let out a little giggle, he was so funny. I looked at him to see that he was wearing a baggy pair of jean s and a black t-shirt with a heart monitor on it, saying 'For a second there you bored me to death.

' He was also wearing a pair of dark blue sneakers. "I am really good; I am picking up my sister. She has been in her forever. I can't wait to finally go and do something with her. It was been way to long." I replied to his question.

I stood there and thought to myself for a second and realised that I had opened myself up to someone that much for a while. He was about to say something when the door opened to reveal holding a pile of papers.

"Lola, I have paper work for you to sign. If you could kindly step this way." He said to me while motioning me to follow him.

"Bye Jared, see you soon" I said while exiting 's office, only to hear him reply,

"Bye Lola." After leaving that wing of the hospital we reached Sonny's hospital room and we walked in. My sister was sitting on the bed in some clothes that I had brought her the other day, a black top with waist coat and a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of brown high heels were on her feet and a sliver belt.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" Sonny said with a massive smile on her face. I looked at her, she looked really happy to be getting out of here. It's times like this you wish you had your camera with you.

"Hello. Everything is fine, just fine." I said while looking behind me, wondering what Jared was doing now that I wasn't with him.

"Lola, if you could please come over here than you may sign your sister out of the hospital." said while a spun around to see that he had moved to over near the window of the hospital room. Once I had finally sign the papers, Sonny and I, were allowed to leave the hospital and on the way back to our house she finally decided to break our, what felt like never ending, silence.

"Soooo, Lola. Are you going to tell me about your 'boyfriend'?". I was shocked, she had been out of the hospital for 10 minutes and she is already asking me about Jared. Just as I was about to answer my phone went off, but this time with a different song, and just like before I started to sing along to B-U-S-T-E-D from Phineas and Ferb..

I can see the things you're doing, and you think that I'm n

But when I get the goods you should finally believe

She says it's all just drama but every bubbles got to pop

She's gonna see just what your doin' and then you finally gonna have to stop

Don't think you're gonna win this time cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you

I'll get ua, I'll get ua.

And when I do you gonna be busted.....

And then I opened my phone and pressed it to my ear and said,

"Hello, you've got Lola!" –lol, that's how I answer the phone most times... back to the story- and I heard the answer and I couldn't believe it,

"Hey Lola, do you always answer the phone like that?" Jared said.

"Yea, I do. I like to be different." I replied, I look at Sonny to see that she a giggling her head off, I tried to make her be quiet but.. "Lola, is that you laughing?" I heard Jared say over the phone. That's when I started to giggle and tried but fail to keep in.

"No, that's my sister laughing before but I am laughing now." I stated with his reply not surprising me.

"Why are you laughing??" He asked while I answered by saying,

"Sonny fell on the floor. So... why the call?" I took him a while to answer me but when he finally did he said...

"I wanted to know if you... ummm... you know..." he said but I could kinda tell that he was trying to say, so I butted in by saying.

"Yes, to whatever you are trying say. I would love to."

"Really cool, but don't you to know what I was going to say?" he said and "Well, yea kinda. That would be good." I said. Jared said to answer my answer

"I was going to say if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow as well. Same place and time?" I answered by saying,

"Yea, that sounds like a lot of fun. I have got to go. Sonny fell over again. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, See you tomorrow Lola." Jared said and hung up.

"Bye" I whispered even though I knew that he had hung up. 'I really do like him don't I...' was all I could think. That I remembered that Sonny had fallen over and I ran back to go and pick her up.

After getting home I lay on my bed thinking about tomorrow and wondering what I was going to do with Sonny for the remainder of today.

_**Jared's POV (Just before he calls Lola)**_

'Wow, what a girl. I can't believe that she would even what to see me again.' I started to think and let me tell all that I could think about was her. Her eyes, her hair and her smile. I love her smile. *Cough*

"Jared, Jared. You in there? Jared???" A voice told me. I looked up to see my dad looking at me from the other side of the room,

"Yea dad, what do you want?" I said to him. I really hated hospitals put I had no were else to go today so 'why not... what's the worst that could happen'. Man, was my mum wrong.

"Do you want to go and do something for me?" he said in a whispering tone. 'Yes, my ticket out of here. All I need to do is.... wait what do I have to do?' I thought then said,

"Yea dad, what do want me to do?" He replied my telling me to... "I need you to take these to the post office and those to your mother. I will see you in half an hour and don't be late." Dad said as he walked out of the room.

After hearing what I had to do from my dad I set out for another day of boringness and...'Ahhh, what can I guy to do to get a little action in his life. Well I could call Lola' I then took out my phone and searched through my contacts until I found her and I pressed the green phone. For a little while all I heard was that really annoying ring but then I heard an angel's voice...

"Hello, you've got Lola" she spoke and I felt butterflies start to enter my belly.

"Hey Lola, do you always answer the phone like that?" I asked her, to be honest, I liked the way she answered the phone.

"Yea I do. I like to be different" She answered my question like she had given it much thought; well I thought that until I heard giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Lola, is that you laughing?" Now I was really curious. I then heard a giggling voice on the other line say,

"No, that's my sister laughing before but I am laughing now." 'I hope that she isn't laughing at me for calling her, wait why is she laughing' I thought than I said,

"Why are you laughing?" She stopped laughing for a second and then started again while saying,

"Sonny fell over. So... Why the call?" she asked me and I was thinking the same thing, I had forgotten why I had called her in the first place. So I thought on my feet and said through the phone,

"I wanted to know if you... ummm... you know..." Man why can't I talk straight, what is wrong with me. My train of thought was interrupted by Lola's voice on the other side of the phone. She said

"Yes, to whatever you are trying say. I would love to." I was taken back by what she said, so I had to debut her by saying,

"Really cool, but don't you to know what I was going to say?" She answered me in no time wanting to know what she had agreed too. To think about I would to

"Well, yea kinda. That would be good" so I told her the first thing that came to mind,

"I was going to say if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow as well. Same place and time?" she answered by saying,

"Yea, that sounds like a lot of fun. I have got to go. Sonny fell over again. See you tomorrow."She said with a giggle.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Lola." I said and just before I hung up the phone. I stood where I was for a minute or 2 thinking about what I had just organised, and suddenly I thought 'What was I doing before I called Lola?' Then my phone went off, my ringtone blunting through the city,

Your opponent is as big as an ape

So if you wanna avoid being mangled

Just like him you've got to get into shape

And by shape I don't mean a triangle

It was then that I answered the phone to realise an angry voice on the other end... my dad.

"Jared, why aren't you back yet, it has been 40 minutes. I said that you had to be back in half and hour." He said in and worried tone, but I could have sworn that there was a hint to anger in his voice. At this point in time I was wondering how long I had been on the phone with Lola.

"Jared, are you listening to me?" My dad said on the other line.

"Yea, dad. Sorry I was talking to someone a little longer than I thought. I am on my way now. I will see you in a little while ok?" I said hoping that that would be alright. If my dad ever found out that I was talking to a girl let alone Lola, well let's just say I don't think it will be pretty. My dad replied by saying in his normal tone,

"Ok son, just don't take too long. Your mother is really hungry and keeps calling me. See you soon." He said before he hung up the phone. I looked at the bag I was holding and suddenly felt really hungry.

I did the things that dad wanted me to do and got back to the hospital with a few minutes to spare. He got of work about an hour later and we went to dinner with my mum. After getting home I went to but couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. I couldn't stop thinking about Lola. Her hair and her smile, oh her smile. And eventually I fell asleep dreaming about what was going to happen tomorrow.

_**Lola's POV (The next day/morning)**_

Black and grey, all around me. That's all I could see, it was like a tunnel and the light at the end was so far ways. I closed my eyes to then see a bright light through my eye lids. I the opened my eyes to see a male figure was the cause of the light. The light began the walk closer to me until I could recognise who it was, it was Jared. He walked towards me until his face was a few centimetres away from mine, my head moving closer and closer. He finally realised what I was doing and he started to move closer as well. Our lips were about to touch when....

"LOLA, Lola. Please get up!" I heard and his face backed away, you could tell that he was afraid of the voice.

"Don't worry about it. I will see you soon. Ok?" I said to him, he nodded and then started to walk away. My eyes began to open when I heard the voice again,

"Lola, you are going to be late!" I heard the voice say, this is when I started to panic.

I then looked at my alarm clock to see what it had written on it, 10.45am. 'OMG, I am going to be late. What am I going to do.' I looked at the person that voice belonged to, Sonny. Man for once I am happy see woke me up.

"Sonny, I need your help. My clothes are on the table and I have to have a shower. I have 15 minutes to get ready and be at the coffee shop. Move, move, move." I said in an ordinary tone. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I am not in the military, you can't order me around you know. But I still want to help. Let's do this thing." Sonny said with a grin on her face. She helped me do my makeup and pick out some shoes. I then looked at the clock again to see it was 10.55am. I had 5 minutes to get down to the coffee place and not look like I had only been up for 15 minutes. Wow, what had I gotten myself into.

I had finally arrived at the coffee place when I saw Jared Just down the road, I then said good bye to my sister and started to walk over to him. He looked really good, He was wearing a cap over his lovely, silky blond hair, and he wore a black top with a red leather jacket and dark blue jeans. 'He looks so good and for this morning I have him all to myself' I thought to myself while I was walking towards him. When I had finally reached him to see that he was looking right at me. His eyes were the prettied shade of green that I had seen in a long time.

"Lola, how are you?" he said while looking in my eyes, I couldn't get them out my mind, they had taken me.

"Lola, you in there?" He said while trying to hold me up, looks like you could tell that I had just woken up. I looked at my feet at this point in time, I soon replied

"Hey Jared. Sorry I spaced out on you, just a little tried that's all." I said during a yarn. Now all I could think was, 'NOOOO! Today is just not my day.'. Jared looked at me with sparkle in his eye and said

"Well, if you are that tried then would you like to go home and get a little more rest?" I couldn't believe what he had just asked, I then took his hand and said,

"Nah, come on before all the seats are taken" while dragging him into the place.

_**Jared's POV**_

We had been waiting in line for 5 minutes until the man at the front counter, Stan, asked us what we would like.

"A Latte, white with 1 sugar for me and.." I had said to Stan until I had realised that I didn't know what Lola wanted. She then spoke up and said

"Um, a hot chocolate with 1 marshmallow please" Once our drinks were done we went to the rear by park, we found a table in a really quiet area and sat there.

It had been about a minute until anyone said anything.

"So, your 's son?" Lola said trying to break the ice.

"Yea, I am. Is that a bad thing?" I said, most people that I have liked get really freaked out when they find out that I am the son of a doctor. 'I am so hoping that she doesn't care' I thought.

"I think it is really cool that you are 's son. So, Jared Higher, what do you want to do today?" She asked me.

"I was thinking that we could may just go for a walk in the park? Does that sound like a good idea to you." I asked her. It turns out she liked idea. We walked in the park for a hour or two until we reached a pond that was hidden from everything else.

I looked at her as she ran to the lake and sat down. She took her shoes off and plopped her feet into the water.

"Are you coming or not?" she said to me as I walked towards her. She had the biggest smile on her face. I then sat down, took my shoes off and sat next to her. The water was so warm, like a mid autumn day. I looked at her, she looked so calm and still.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until she finally said something.

"Jared, do you like me?' she asked in a whispered tone. This question really caught me off guard, I never thought about that before. I looked into her eyes and said

"Well yea, I guess that I...." I was stopped me, a pair of lips stopping me, I slowly closed my eyes then reopened them when I felt my lips, they were bare. I looked at Lola, she was looking away from me and.... was she blushing.

"Lola" I said the thought 'Man, I really like her. I really do...'. I took she chin and turned it around so at she was looking at me, I then asked

"What... Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I l-lo-lo-love y-yo-you" she said, her voice shaky as hell. I then took her cheeks in my hands and for the second time that day I had kissed Lola. This time it was me who stopped this kiss, our brows were still connected. I then said

"I love you too, Lola" she then had the biggest smile in her face. We slowly parted our brows, I lowered myself until I was laying on the soft grass, my feet still in the water. I then felt Lola lay on my chest with her ear on my heart, she then whispered to me,

"I can hear your heart, I sounds like bells chiming in heaven."

She then fell asleep in me, it was about 3 minutes after her statement that I heard a ringing in her pocket. I slipped my hand into her pocket and answered her phone,

"Hello, this is Lola's phone. Jared speaking" I said in a efficient tone. I then heard a laugh on the other line after about 20 seconds I then heard a familiar voice on the other side,

"Hey Jared, this is Sonny, Lola's sister. I was wondering when she would be getting home but I have a feeling that she will be a while." Sonny said over the phone, I then replied by saying

"Yea, she has just fallen asleep. I will just wake her up and take her home if you like?" I said as much as I didn't want to.

"Yea, if you could but she hates to be woken up so, you know. Um, do you need our address?" Sonny said, "Nah, I can just ask Lola. See you as soon as a get to you r place ok. Bye." I said and then hang up. I lay there for a few minutes until I decided to try and wake her up. I sat up and lay her on the grassy floor and began to whisper in her ear,

"Lola, Lola wake up!" I said then she began to steer, she then mumbled to me,

"But mum give me five more minutes please" I started to laugh and just before I had finished I then said

"I am not your mother, I am Jared." She then quickly woke up and blushed so hard.

I walked Lola home getting her there at around 7.30 at night. We both had no idea where all the time had gone. We said our good byes and I headed off home. I got home and plopped on my bed looking at the roof. I had just had the best time of my life, I would be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

**_Well that is Chapter 7. I will be getting the next chaoter up asap, I finish the school year in 2 weeks so it will be around then._**

**_Please Read and review!_**

**_P.S I am thinking about changing my name to something, if I do I will tell you a little bit before._**


	8. First day back

_**Chapter 8: First day back**_

_**Sonny's POV**_

I had been a while since I had heard from Lola and I am starting to get worried about her. 'Maybe I should call..." Sonny began to think when there was a knock and the door. She opened the door to see Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora at the door.

"SONNY!" Tawni yelled into my face and gave me a really big bear hug. As soon as Tawni let me go I let everyone inside and we started to talk about everything that happened.

After about 2 hour everyone had let and I looked over to the clock, the clock showed 8.45pm. I looked at my phone, opened it and looked for Lola's mobile number. I rang it and it began to ring and when it had been pick up on the other side all I heard

"Hello, this is Lola's phone. Jared speaking." It was then that I realised that it was Lola's boyfriend on the other end of the phone. I had two questions running through my head at this time. 1. Where was Lola? And 2. Why was Jared answering her phone. Jared said that Lola had gone to sleep and that he would bring her home when she wakes up. She had really grown up since the last time I had sawn her.

Soon after Jared had brought her home I got a call on my cell phone. I looked at the number to see that it was the mayor, I answered the phone by saying,

"Mayor, what seems to be the problem?" The way I had always answered the phone and he answered the same way as normal.

"Tekaju, there is trouble down town. Go there and meet up with wingman. He needs your help."

"Yes sir" I responded to the mayor. I put on my mask and no longer was Sonny, I was Tekaju. Hollywoods number 1 female superhero. I flew out of my window and headed downtown.

_**Wingman's POV (Yea, I bet you thought he was gone!)**_

I was lying on my back when another rush of pain appeared, the whip had connected. She looked me in the eyes and laughed.

"I never thought it would be this easy..." I heard as everything blacked out. I was on the beach, well at least I thought it was the beach. I saw Tekaju fly towards me with a evil glint in her eye. She looked like she was about to kick someone and when she did it looked like she had kicked air. She was calling my name...

"Wingman.... Are you still there? I need your help! WINGMAN!!" She then yelled, my eyes began to open and I saw her. She was fighting the woman who had brought me to the ground, Mikkila.

Suddenly all I saw was Tekaju lying on the floor with blood all over her leg, "Man, she just got out of the hospital. Man, Chad is going to kill me." I thought when Mikkila kicked me in the thigh. I looked up at her in rage and kicked her multiple times, well until she was on floor crying and begging me to stop.

It was at this point that the police had arrived and told us to go home and get some rest. I looked at Tekaju and sighed. She really did like my brother, I... I can't get in the way of this. If she wants Chad then she can have Chad. I am bot going to even try to interfere.' I thought. My phone then began to vibrate in my pocket, it was Chad.

"Speck of the devil" I whispered in a low voice. The text had read. _'Hey Bro. How did it go? Is Tekaju all right? She looked pretty beat up on the TV. Chad'_... Wait a second. I reread the text a few times, this was already on the news. Man, I better get her home.

Once I had got her home I lay her on her bed and get some antiseptic for her leg. She began to stir when I put the antiseptic on her led. It was at this point in time when she woke up. She looked at me with tired eyes and said

"Ayden, you look tried. You need to go home and get some rest." I looked at her and nodded. When she said something she meant it. I finished of the leg and then flew home. Most of the way I was wondering if she would we going to the studio tomorrow or not. Better not tell Chad. Just as I was leaving her house I sent a text back to Chad saying _'Hey. It went alright, need to_ _patch myself a little but I am alright and yes, Tekaju is fine. She just needs a little rest. See you soon bro. Ayden'_ I pressed send and I realised that I still had a long walk yo get home. I sighed and began to run.

_**The next day. Sonny's POV**_

When I began to open my eyes the light was so bright. It took me a while to see probably but when I could I saw that was in my bed. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was 9.30 in the morning. My heart stopped, for the first time ever I was going to be late for work.

"HHOOOEEE!" I yelled as a speeded out of my room. Once I stopped at I was a few metres of my room and I thought..

'Man,I have been watching to much anime' then I realised that I had stopped so I continued to run.

I had just finished getting dressed something weird happened... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK... was heard from the door. I looked at the door and wondered who it was on the other side of the woodern door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! The knocking drew louder and louder. I opened the door with medium speed to see a male at my door.

"AYDEN, what are you doing at my house?" I over said. He looked at me with a smile on his face. Looking at him made me remember something.

'There are only 15 days left, he is going in 10 to start the training. Darn...' My thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in my face, it wasn't Ayden's, it was somebody elses. I looked around to see Chad standing next to his brother.

"Umm, Sonny. If you don't mind we really should get to work!" Chad stated to me. I nodded then looked over to Ayden and said.

"Ayden, why are go coming and why are you here, Chad? You have never picked anyone up and remember, I'm a 'Random'" I said while looking over at Chad and adding air quotes when needed.

"Well, you looked in pretty bad shape last night," Ayden started and Chad finished his sentence by saying "And Ayden is staring on Mack falls so we are driving to work together."

"Ok,just let me grab my bag and we can go." I said as I ran into the living room to get my lime green bag that I had gotten from Tawni a few months back. I ran back to the front door opened, then closed it. Ran to Chad's car, with Nico and Grady had given Chad his car battery back, and we speed of toward Condor Studios.

_**Tawni's POV**_

'Today is going to be a normal day isn't. I hope Sonny is coming back soon.' I thought to myself as I walked into the prop house. Once I plopped myself on the couch and with a sigh I slowly began to fall into a nanna nap when...

"TAWNI, you are needed on stage. We need to rehearse the 'date' stech." Was heard on the loud speaker for everyone to hear. On my way to the stage I saw three heads faced the opposite direction to me. One of them turned around and I recognised her straight away..

"Sonny, is that you?" I said as I walked towards the group. The girl quickly turned around and it was Sonny. She started to walk towards me as well and when we meet in the middle I gave her a bigger hug then I did when I saw her last.

"OMG, Sonny. It is so good to have you back. So who are the two hotties over there?" I said as I began to walk towards the two blondes that were still faced the other way. Sonny stopped me by saying..

"Um, Tawni. Don't they need you on stage. I will take these two to where they need to go. It's their first day and they got lost. I will see you soon" Sonny said as she walked away.

'Why do those two look familiar?' I thought until I realised that I had to tell everyonr that Sonny was back! I ran as fast as I could to the stage.

* * *

**_So thats Chapter 8 finally done!_**

**_Sorry for the wait on this chapter!!!!!_**

_**Plz R**ead **A**nd **R**eview._


	9. Authors Note

Greetings all.. I want to say that I am really sorry for not doing any new chapters on this story for a couple years! D:

But, I am glad to say that I am currently re-writing the chapters that I have previously done, then going to continue writing this story.

I have put the first chapter up now and the others will be up really soon.

Starpowerness xx


End file.
